Rêves et Cauchemars
by thelegion666
Summary: Cela fait un an et demi qu'Hitomi est rentrée sur terre, mais l'arrivée d'un personnage mystérieux va entrainer nos héros dans une aventure tragique dont l'issue risque de leur être fatale...
1. Le Dormeur doit se réveiller

Rêves et cauchemars.

            **C'est ma première vraie fic, donc soyez indulgent. J'essaye ici de mettre l'accent sur le coté onirique d'Escaflowne, en introduisant un seul nouveau personnage important (enfin pas tout à fait mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sous peine de dévoiler l'intrigue) qui va déclencher malgré lui une série d'événements tragiques dont les héros d'Escaflowne seront les principales victimes. Je vais essayer de développer les intrigues au maximum, et selon la façon dont ça évolue, j'y inclurais peut être un peu de yaoi si j'arrive à rendre ça crédible.

Par contre la fic sera assez cruelle avec les personnages, je dois dire que sur ce coup là j'ai un peu trop débridé mon imagination, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

Chapitre 1 : Le dormeur doit se réveiller.

            « Hitomi… »

            La voix n'était qu'un chuchotement dont les vibrations semblaient se répercuter à l'infini dans le vide.

            « Qui est là ? » demanda l'adolescente. 

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, tout était si noir, si froid, tout semblait flotter de façon totalement irréelle –une vision, je suis en train d'avoir une vision- comprit Hitomi. Cela faisait six mois que ça ne lui était plus arrivé, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Van, assis sur une digue, et Gaïa, resplendissante dans le ciel, légèrement dissimulée par la lune. Pourquoi cela reprenait-il maintenant ?

            « Hitomi… »

            Le chuchotement avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, de fascinant. Chaque syllabe résonnait agréablement dans la tête d'Hitomi, qui commençait à avoir la certitude que ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle entendait, mais plutôt l'expression à l'échelle humaine de quelque chose de bien plus grand et inaccessible … et de merveilleux.

            « Hitomi … une main mi-ange mi-démon est sortie de l'ombre et a commencé à placer ses pions sur le grand échiquier … bientôt toutes les conditions seront réunies et les engrenages complexes du destin recommenceront à tourner… Il est difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit dans l'obscurité présente, mais certaines chaînes du destin, couvertes du sang des hommes, ont été rongées par la rouille… si elles venaient à se briser, il se pourrait bien que tout ne soit déjà perdu avant que l'aube n'éclaire à nouveau la terre…

            -Attendez… je ne comprend pas bien ce que vous dites ! Un malheur va arriver ? C'est bien cela ? Mais en quoi cela me concerne ?

            -Hitomi… bientôt tu devras faire un choix important… si tu fais le bon choix tu pourras stopper la machine du destin avant qu'elle ne devienne définitivement inébranlable… si tu fais le mauvais choix…

            -Quoi ? Que se passera t'il si je me trompe ?

            -Si tu fais le mauvais choix… non tout ne sera pas perdu… mais les choses seront beaucoup plus faciles pour tout le monde si tu fais le bon choix dès le début… mieux vaut éviter la souffrance que l'effacer…

            -La souffrance ? Qui va souffrir ?

            -Personne si tu fais le bon choix… beaucoup de gens si tu fais le mauvais choix… beaucoup de gens proches de toi… »

            Hitomi accusa le coup… beaucoup de gens proches d'elle… le destin…

            « Van ! »

            Le nom lui avait échappé malgré elle. Van, quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à Van ! Non ! Non elle s'était promis que Van ne souffrirait plus… elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Van, peut importe les sacrifices que ça lui coûterait. Son amour pour Van était plus fort que tout, elle en était convaincue. Même si elle ne devait jamais le revoir, Van aurait toujours la première place dans son cœur. Elle ferait ton son possible pour éviter que Van ne souffre à nouveau.

            « Hitomi, écoutes moi ! Nous avons peu de temps… et si jamais tu fais le mauvais choix… car nous devons envisager la malheureuse possibilité que tu le fasse… il faut que tu saches… si jamais cela arrive… il faut que tu connaisses la phrase…

            -Quelle phrase ?

            -La phrase… la phrase qui pourra tous vous sauver… ce n'est pas qu'une simple suite de mots… cette phrase est une pierre angulaire de votre destin … c'est l'une des clés de votre avenir… tu ne dois surtout pas oublier cette phrase… sinon… sinon plus rien ne pourra effacer la souffrance… un nouvel âge de ténèbres succédera à l'harmonie actuelle… et il faudra attendre très longtemps pour que la lumière revienne…

            -Quelle est cette phrase ?

            -Ecoute là bien… car nous avons peu de temps… je ne pourrais pas la répéter… est-tu prête à l'entendre ? »

            Hitomi hésita un instant, elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender la situation dans son ensemble, elle était comme prisonnière d'un état hypnotique, comme dans un rêve… elle ne put répondre que répondre machinalement :

            « Oui. Oui je suis prête, dis ta phrase ! »

            Trois seconde interminables s'écoulèrent dans un silence extrêmement pesant. Déjà Hitomi regrettait d'avoir répondu si vite. Dans quoi se laissait t'elle entraîner ? _Qu'avait t'elle fait ?_ Elle fut coupée dans sa courte réflexion par la réponse, qui jailli plus rapidement qu'une épée tirée hors de son fourreau :

            « _Le dormeur doit se réveiller._ »

            Elle à peine le temps de saisir les mots qu'elle se sentit basculer en arrière, tomber à toute vitesse dans un abîme sans fond, plus que jamais entourée par des ténèbres impénétrables. Mais ce n'était pas comme cette vision qu'elle avait souvent eut lors de ses aventures sur Gaïa. C'était différent, car curieusement elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Tout cela lui paraissait trop irréel pour avoir peur, l'air à travers lequel elle chutait ne lui battait pas le corps, il semblait plutôt l'entourer, la protéger. Il devenait de plus en plus palpable, mais elle n'avait pas la sensation d'étouffer. De plus en plus présent, l'air était chaux et doux, particulièrement doux. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était petit à petit envahie par un léger bien être, elle se détendait. Il lui semblait vaguement que sa vitesse de chute diminuait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle était bien, aussi bien que dans… un lit ?

            Elle ouvrit les yeux… et faillit tomber à la renverse ! Elle était dans sa chambre, couchée dans son lit ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Elle n'avait pas eut une vision en étant éveillée comme « avant », non elle avait simplement rêvé… mais n'était ce vraiment qu'un simple rêve ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire seule des rêves aussi étranges ? … Pourquoi pas ? Après tout elle avait eut des visions plus étranges que ça, et puis elle était allée sur une planète techno moyenâgeuse invisible caché derrière la lune ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle fasse des rêves un peu plus anormaux que d'habitude (et encore en admettant qu'il y ait des rêves normaux) !

            Elle regarda son réveil : Il était deux heures trente huit. Pas question de se préoccuper d'un rêve à une heure pareil, il fallait qu'elle dorme si elle voulait être en forme pour son cours de sport ! Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à Yukari, avec qui elle évoquerait demain ce drôle de rêve, ça la ferait sûrement bien rire…

            « _Le dormeur doit se réveiller._ »

            Non. Non ça n'était pas seulement un rêve. Le destin… la souffrance… ses proches … cela ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Elle s'assit et réfléchit. Ce rêve… ou cette vision… peu importe… on avait cherché à la prévenir d'un danger… d'un danger qu'elle pourrait éviter par un choix. Quel choix ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de moyen d'en savoir d'avantage. Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa poitrine à la recherche du pendentif, pour se rappeler aussitôt qu'elle l'avait donné à Van avant de retourner sur terre… Van…

            Mais sans son pendentif que pouvait-elle faire ? Certes ses « dons » n'étaient pas directement dépendants de son pendentif, mais celui ci l'aidait fortement à les canaliser. Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose sans. Elle en parlerait demain avec Yukari…

            « _Le dormeur doit se réveiller. _»

            Non, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Il était tard, mais elle était sure de ne pas pouvoir à nouveau dormir si elle n'utilisait pas maintenant toutes les ressources à sa disposition. Mais… elle avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait plus… allait-elle rompre la promesse qu'elle s'était faite simplement pour pouvoir dormir tranquille cette nuit ?

            « _Le dormeur doit se réveiller. _»

            Non tout cela était trop inquiétant, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus, maintenant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit d'un bleu très pâle, mais elle n'avait pas froid car c'était l'été, et même à cette heure-ci l'air qui lui arrivait par sa fenêtre ouverte était d'une température très douce. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et ouvrit lentement un des tiroirs dont elle sortit un objet rectangulaire. Elle le posa devant elle et l'observa un moment. Son jeu de tarot. Combien cela faisait-il de temps qu'elle ne l'avait plus sorti de ce tiroir ? Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, et pourtant…

            «_ Le dormeur doit se réveiller._ »

            Pourtant il le fallait. Devant une vision aussi inquiétante, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de simplement hausser les épaules. Et sans son pendentif, le tarot était la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait d'y voir un peu plus clair. Elle commença à battre lentement les cartes. Il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle constatait qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses habitudes, tous les gestes qu'elle avait répété des dizaines de fois revenaient aussi naturellement que des réflexes, elle avait presque l'impression de ne plus contrôler elle-même ses mains. Ayant fini de mélanger le jeu, elle commença à disposer les cartes face cachée sur la table, dans la position de la croix celtique, le tirage qu'elle avait toujours utilisé.

            « La première carte… le Chariot… la vie… la maîtrise de soi… demeurer sur la bonne voie… la carte qui s'y oppose… les Amoureux ? … un choix qui s'oppose à la vie… qui pourrait me conduire à ma perte ? … influences et événements passés… l'Empereur et le Fou… le Fou symbole de voyage vers l'inconnu… L'Empereur… Van ? … Van et Gaïa vont influencer mon choix ? … influences et évènements futurs… la Lune et la Tour… la Tour annonce un nouveau bouleversement… je vais retourner sur Gaïa ? … la Lune… l'ambivalence… ou plutôt quelqu'un d'ambivalent ? … ce serait par rapport à lui que je devrais faire un choix… qui cela peut-il être ? … les cartes suivantes symbolisent mes relations avec mon entourage… le Pendu… la carte du sacrifice… oui, je suis prête à tout pour aider Van… le Magicien…la manipulation… quelqu'un qui cherche à nous nuire… craintes et espoirs… la Force ? … la force dont j'aurais besoin pour faire face à ce qui va se passer ? … la dernière carte, le résultat final… le Diable ? L'illusion ? … qu'est ce que ça vient faire là ? »

            «_ Le dormeur doit se réveiller _»

            « Est-ce que c'est lié ? Cette carte signifie t'elle que je me dirige vers un rêve ? Cette phrase serait la clé pour éviter ce rêve ? Pourquoi éviter un rêve ? … le Diable… ça peut être aussi un cauchemar… dans ce cas ça me parait plus logique… mais les événements annoncés m'inquiètent… il y a trop d'inconnues… je vais retourner sur Gaïa ? … je vais… revoir Van ? »

            Tout le prenait complètement au dépourvue. Les cartes n'avaient fait qu'accentuer son trouble… depuis qu'elle était revenue sur terre, elle avait réussi à ne garder dans sa mémoire que les bons souvenirs de Gaïa, mais maintenant tous les aspects terrifiants lui revenaient : Les guerres, les massacres, les trahisons, Dornkirk, Dilandau… elle frissonnât simplement en pensant à ce que le nom évoquait… de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées sur Gaïa, c'était de loin Dilandau qui l'avait le plus marqué… elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi terrifiant…

            «_ Le dormeur doit se réveiller _»

            Non décidément tout allait beaucoup trop vite, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Yukari… ou peut être pas… elle risquerait de s'inquiéter de peur de voir Hitomi repartir sur Gaïa… mieux valait la laisser en dehors de ça… après tout peut être qu'il ne se passerait rien, inutile d'inquiéter son amie tant que tout était calme… il était temps qu'elle dorme maintenant, sinon elle ne pourrait même pas se lever le lendemain.

            Elle parvint assez facilement à se rendormir, mais elle ne fit pas d'autre rêve cette nuit là.

*

*   *

            Sur Gaïa.

            Un jeune homme somnolait dans l'herbe d'une grande prairie parsemée de collines, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Autour de son cou se trouvait accroché le pendentif des atlantes, qui brillait d'une faible lueur. Le jeune roi Van Fanel admirait le ciel nocturne étoilé, la lune, et la Lune des Illusions… où se trouvait Hitomi…

            Hitomi… elle était partit depuis presque un an et demi, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. D'un coté cela le rassurait, ça voulais dire que son amour pour elle n'avait pas était qu'un simple caprice, s'il était toujours aussi vif après être resté aussi longtemps sans l'avoir vue. Mais en même temps il craignait d'en être prisonnier. Que ferait-il s'il ne revoyait plus jamais Hitomi ? Resterait-il seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

            Une voix familière le détourna de ses pensées.

            « Maître Van ! »

            C'était Merle, la fille-chat et amie d'enfance de Van. Manifestement contente de l'avoir retrouvé, elle s'approchait de lui à grands pas.

            « Elle à bien grandi, pensa Van, dis donc c'est qu'elle commence à devenir sacrément belle, elle prend des formes… attend à quoi je pense moi ? Il faut que je me calme ! »

            « Maître Van, je vous ais enfin trouvé ! »

            Ils étaient amis d'enfance depuis longtemps, pourtant elle n'avait pas perdu cette curieuse habitude de l'appeler « maître » et de le vous-voyer. Van oublia ses pensées qu'il jugeait inconvenantes et répondit à la fille-chat :

            « Oui Merle, qui y'a t'il ?

            -Ce qu'il y a ? Mais il est très tard maître Van, il faut rentrer vous coucher !

            -Excuses moi, tu as raison, j'étais juste resté pour regarder les étoiles… tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air ce soir ?

            -Quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air (il est fou) ? Hé ! Maître Van ! Votre pendentif ! Il brille !

            -Tiens ? Ah oui…

            -Ah oui ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? (on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue)… Vous venez maître Van ?

            -Oui pardon Merle, allons-y.

            Ils rentrèrent ensemble au palais, mais Van ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à faire une review.**


	2. Présences et sentiments

Chapitre 2 : Présences et sentiments.

**Merci pour vos reviews, voici donc la suite de l'histoire. Pour l'instant ça reste assez calme, je vais essayer de faire monter la tension lentement. **

Hitomi courrait. Elle avait déjà une bonne avance sur les autres, mais elle continuait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle restait concentrée sur la course jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Depuis son retour sur terre elle n'avait cessé de s'améliorer au cent-mètres, son entraîneur estimait qu'à ce rythme là elle pourrait bientôt participer aux jeux olympiques. Hitomi trouvait qu'il exagérait, certes elle était très forte en course, mais delà à en faire son métier…

Elle passa la ligne d'arrivée et put enfin s'arrêter. Elle s'était vraiment donnée à fond cette fois ci, elle était épuisée. Elle se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

« J'ai vraiment bien couru, pensa t'elle. Peut être même que j'y ai été un peu trop fort »

Elle sentit une présence. Elle releva la tête. A une dizaine de mètre d'elle se tenait un jeune homme d'à peine 16 ans, qui l'observait. Il avait les cheveux brins et courts, et portait un ample pantalon de toile noire, ainsi qu'une chemise également noire, qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer. Il était chaussé de bottes en cuir et en métal dont le look assez agressif contrastait avec l'impression de douceur que l'inconnu dégageait. Hitomi nota qu'il portait également un pendentif en forme de croix autour du cou.

« Joli garçon… »

Elle se releva et l'interpella :

« Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Une voix à sa gauche l'interrompit :

« Hitomi !

-Ah ! Yukari je…

-Hitomi ! Félicitations pour ta course !

-Merci !

-Qui est-ce que tu regardais hum ?

-Ben heu… »

Elle se retourna vers l'inconnu, mais il avait disparu.

« Tiens ? J'ai rêvé ?

-Hitomi ? Tu viens ?

-Ah ! Oui, j'arrive ! »

*

*   *

Yukari était partit acheter des boissons, Hitomi l'attendait sur un banc. Yukari… devait-elle lui parler de ce qui s'était passé hier… et aujourd'hui ? Oui, ce jeune homme étrange, sa disparition soudaine, ça ne pouvait pas être que le fruit du hasard. En y repensant, Hitomi le trouvait de plus en plus attirant…

« Non ! C'est Van que j'aime ! »

De toutes façons elle s'en tiendrait à ce qu'elle avait décidé hier. Yukari avait l'air heureuse elle, pas question de troubler cela. Hitomi savait à quel point c'était difficile de trouver le bonheur, alors elle n'allait pas gâcher celui de Yukari avec des histoires qui ne la concernait pas…

« Et moi dans tout ça ? » se lamenta intérieurement Hitomi.

Elle soupira. Elle posa la tête entre ses mains, mais en faisant ce mouvement, elle sentit la présence d'un objet dans sa poche.

« Qu'est ce que…

Elle prit l'objet et le tint devant elle.

« Mon jeu de tarot ? Pourtant j'étais sure de l'avoir laissé chez moi ! Comment a t'il put arriver là ? »

Elle le tenait à la main, et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à le ranger. Il exerçait sur elle une étrange fascination… elle n'aurait pas dut s'en servir à nouveau hier !

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avança sa main libre vers le jeu, et très lentement, avec beaucoup de précautions, elle retourna la première carte. La Mort.

Elle resta en contemplation devant la terrifiante icône. Elle s'aperçut tout à coup que quelque chose n'allait pas : La carte se modifiait à vue d'œil !  La Mort se muait en un autre personnage étrange : Il portait un masque blanc à droite et noir à gauche, la partie blanche souriait et la partie noire grimaçait. L'individu qui apparaissait devant elle était, si l'on exceptait la partie blanche de son masque, entièrement vêtu de noir. Son débardeur, son pantalon et ses bottes maintenues fermées sur le coté par des séries de ceinturons, tout cela était noir, mais le plus singulier restait encore son abondante chevelure, à mi-chemin entre la crinière d'un lion et le dos d'un porc-épic. Il avait également l'air bien bâti, mais il dégageait également une aura terrifiante.

A peine avait t'elle finit de le détailler que la carte lui échappa des mains et se posa face visible sur le sol. Tout devin noir autour d'elle, seule la carte brillait d'une intense lumière, tandis que la carte s'agrandissait de manière à permettre l'intrusion de l'inconnu en chair et en os.

Il sortit de la carte et se tint devant Hitomi, la fixant du regard à travers son masque. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il était très grand, il devait faire au moins deux mètres de haut. Mais plus que sa taille, c'était l'atmosphère maléfique émanant de lui qui le rendait véritablement terrifiant. Hitomi n'osait pas bouger, et lui ne semblai pas non plus décidé à faire le moindre mouvement.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » risqua t'elle.

« Hitomi ! »

La voix de Yukari la rappela à la réalité : Elle était toujours assise sur le banc. Il ne s'était rien passé, elle n'avait même pas son jeu de tarot sur elle !

« Hitomi ! A quoi est-ce que tu rêvais ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

-Ah ! Désolée Yukari ! J'avais la tête ailleurs !

-A oui ? Et on peut savoir où ?

-Mais je…

-Hitomi…

Yukari se pencha vers Hitomi, qui se sentit tout à coup très à l'étroit sur son banc.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

-Yukari ? Qu'est ce que tu…

-Hitomi ? Tu t'es trouvée un petit ami ?

-Quoi ?

-Allez, je le vois bien ! C'est quoi son nom ?

-Mais enfin Yukari je t'assure que…

-Hitomi ! Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi !

-Mais non Yukari tu te trompe…

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à Hitomi pour arriver à convaincre son amie que non, elle n'avait pas trouvé de petit ami (enfin pas sur terre du moins).

*

*   *

Sur Gaïa.

Van sortait du conseil qui se tenait chaque semaine au palais royal de Fanélia. Si ce n'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'on lui avait apprit. Depuis le départ d'Hitomi, la paix s'était installer sur Gaïa. Tout le monde avait pardonné tout le monde, les nations vivaient en bonne intelligence et aucun des peuples de Gaïa n'avait à sa plaindre. Trop beau pour durer.

Il y deux semaines, une bande de brigands –Van trouvait le terme trop péjoratif mais apparemment il n'y en avait pas de mieux approprié- s'était manifestée au sud d'Astria et de Fanélia. On avait envoyé des diplomates pour calmer les esprits, mais on apprenait une semaine plus tard que les négociations avait échoué. Van connaissait les hommes qu'on avait envoyés en tant que médiateur, pas du genre à faire échouer un pour-parler, c'étaient donc les brigands qui y mettaient de la mauvaise volonté. On avait alors détaché une expédition punitive d'infanterie, chargée d'en finir en faisant le moins de morts possibles, de préférence en capturant les chefs rebelles.

Van venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait également échoué. Apparemment on avait sous-estimé leur nombre et les capacités de commandement de leurs chefs. D'après les rapports, il s'agissait de jeunes de différents pays, préparés à la guerre mais l'ayant manquée de peu, qui n'acceptaient la paix actuelle. Toutefois l'idée de se réunir et de se livrer à des pillages coordonnés ne pouvait pas venir d'eux, il devait y avoir une ou plusieurs personnes derrières pour les manipuler… mais qui ?

Peu importe, de toutes façons on en viendrait facilement à bout… mais fallait t'il vraiment que ça se termine dans le sang ?

Van soupira. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait dirigé ses pas vers le monument dressé en mémoire de son frère, Folken. Folken. Van était très jeune quand Folken avait disparu. Quand il l'avait retrouvé, c'était au service de Zaibach, l'ennemi. Finalement Folken s'était rallié à leur cause, mais Van n'avait put le voir que quelques jours avant… avant qu'il ne trouve la mort en tuant l'Empereur Dornkirk. Van avait eut du mal à s'en remettre, retrouver son frère pour le perdre à nouveau…

En approchant du monument, Van s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant le monument mais… cette silhouette… ces vêtements…

« Non… non c'est impossible ! »

Pourtant tous les détails correspondaient, et sa mémoire ne le trompait pas. Il continua à s'approcher, et put alors distinguer la chevelure de l'homme : Elle correspondait parfaitement à ce dont il se rappelait. Mais comment ? C'était absurde ! Comment cela pouvait-il être…

« Folken ? »

Celui qui ressemblait à Folken ne répondit pas. Van accéléra le mouvement, et se retrouva bientôt à courir. Il devait tirer ça au clair, ça ne _pouvait_ pas être son frère ! Son frère était mort ! Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il arriva enfin au contact de l'individu. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à faire face et…

« Van ! »

Il éprouva furtivement une sensation identique à quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un rêve. Il se trouvait bien devant le monument, mais il n'y avait personne, à l'exception de la voix qui l'avait interpellé, celle d'Allen.

Passé la surprise et l'incompréhension, il se retourna et répondit au chevalier céleste :

« Allen ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes par ici ?

-Différentes choses, Van, différentes choses… »

Les deux amis se toisèrent un moment. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de deux mois, chacun ayant été très occupé de son coté. Ils profitaient tous deux de ce petit instant de calme pour savourer sans parler les liens d'amitié qui les unissaient. Ce fut Van qui rompit le silence.

« Tu veux parler des attaques de brigands dans le sud ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement, je suis aussi là pour Séréna.

-Séréna ? Elle est venue avec toi ?

-Oui elle avait assez d'être toute l'année à Pallas, j'ai pensé profitais de mon passage ici pour lui faire changer un peu d'air.

-C'est vrai qu'en plus elle n'était jamais venue à Fanélia… »

Van hésita à instant avant de se décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu… ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

-Pour Dilandau ? Non… elle est trop fragile… elle ne supporterait pas une telle révélation…et puis…

-Et puis le choc pourrait « le » faire revenir…

Un silence gêné s'installa… Dilandau et Séréna… même après tout ce temps il était difficile d'admettre que ce fut la même personne…

« Maître Van ! »

L'arrivée de Merle soulageait aussi bien Van qu'Allen, mieux valait changer de sujet.

Elle se jeta comme à son habitude au cou de Van, mais Allen nota que Van avait eut un léger mouvement de recul et avait rougit. Merle avait grandi, mais elle était toujours aussi vivante, et elle vouait toujours la même dévotion à Van.

« Maître Van j'étais inquiète ! Le repas est servi et je ne vous trouvais pas ! Tiens bonjour Allen !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Merle, j'arrive tout de suite. Allen et Séréna vont manger avec nous, tu veux bien aller dire aux serviteurs de rajouter deux couverts s'il te plait ?

-J'y vais tout de suite » lâcha t'elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

« Elle est devenue très belle. » dit Allen.

« Vraiment très belle. » rajouta Van qui la regardait s'éloigner d'un ai absent.

Allen nota l'expression de Van, et lui demanda, malicieux :

« Tu la regarde d'une drôle de façon Van…

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais non je…

-Van ? Ne me dit pas que tu es…

-Moi ? De Merle ? Mais non pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

Van rougissait à nouveau, mais Allen se garda de le lui faire remarquer, ce n'était pas son genre de taquiner Van avec des choses comme ça. Mais la réaction de Van l'avait surpris… et s'il était vraiment… non voyons c'était trop absurde ! Il chassa cette idée stupide de sa tête et alla avec Van jusqu'à la salle des banquets.

**Faites des reviews, n'hésitez pas ! **


End file.
